Endless Waltz
by Immi
Summary: Not that she actually liked Tsukuyomi. The very idea was ridiculous, and impossible, and asking for an unbelievable amount of trouble. Sequel to Masochism Tango.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. The title comes from Gundam Wing, and Tsukuyomi's quotes come from chapters 227 and 43.

AN: Since this is a sequel to Masochism Tango, I would recommend reading that first. I can't guarantee that things will make sense, but they will probably make more sense.

* * *

Setsuna leaned against the balcony railing, her eyes fixed on the crowded ballroom Tsukuyomi had practically skipped into several minutes earlier. She probably should have followed the other girl. Negi had asked her to look after Asuna, and Konoka would start wondering what was taking her so long soon enough.

She couldn't bring herself to move.

Tsukuyomi had been about to kiss her.

She would have _let_ Tsukuyomi kiss her. She might've kissed back.

Setsuna clamped her eyes shut and tried—very hard—not to think about that. It wasn't important. She should be worrying about why Tsukuyomi thought they'd be dancing—_fighting_—tomorrow, not why her feelings for her rival were suddenly spinning out of control.

Not that she actually _liked_ Tsukuyomi. The very idea was ridiculous, and impossible, and asking for an unbelievable amount of trouble.

It was just that… Since their last… skirmish, the bloodthirsty girl had occupied her thoughts more than she cared to admit. The memory of her opponent pinning her to the ground and stripping her wasn't one that would leave her alone easily. Every time she played it back in her head, her blood boiled with fear and frustration. Knowing that in that moment, she was completely at Tsukuyomi's mercy, and seeing more than just a flash of lust in her eyes—

Setsuna shivered. Ever since that fight, part of her, a small part that was just as insane as Tsukuyomi, had wanted nothing more than to be back on that rooftop, fighting with her. To never stop fighting with her.

Wanting something that badly wasn't unfamiliar. She felt something similar whenever she was with Konoka—the insatiable desire to hold onto the moment and never, ever let it go.

Wanting something like that with Tsukuyomi, though… that wasn't good. At all. Actually, it was very, very bad. Enemies or not, being on opposite sides meant that there was a reason beyond simply _wanting to _for them to fight. They didn't have the luxury of enjoying it.

Or rather… Setsuna didn't.

Tsukuyomi did.

Every single time they fought, she enjoyed herself. She was… happy. Not just flushed with the challenge of an opponent who could match her—genuinely happy. However insane Tsukuyomi was, she could still feel real pleasure, and it showed. Even tonight, when they hadn't fought, had only been near each other, her eyes had been bright.

And her expression when she saw Setsuna joining her on the balcony…

Setsuna was well aware that she didn't know a lot about love. She was almost as bad as Negi when it came to dealing with romantic situations. But she wasn't blind. Not completely. And Tsukuyomi wasn't exactly being subtle.

But… it didn't matter. She couldn't let it matter. Her loyalty belonged to Negi and Konoka. And her bond with Konoka… that went beyond simple devotion. They hadn't just made a pactio with each other; they were partners.

(Maybe more than partners, but now was a very bad time to try to figure _that_ out.)

No amount of excitement—or whatever it was that Tsukuyomi stirred up in her—could compete with that.

And yet she was still standing frozen on the balcony, her mind blankly running through all the finer details of a relationship she'd somehow managed to form with someone she'd only come into contact with a handful of times.

Setsuna groaned and rested her head in her hands. What had possessed her to follow Tsukuyomi outside? Nothing good had ever come from their interaction, and she hadn't really expected that to change just because they weren't armed, but—

—But it was _Tsukuyomi_.

Setsuna wished for a moment that she couldn't fly. Then she could jump off the balcony and end all of her problems.

Not that that would actually solve anything, and it would involve breaking several of the most important promises she had ever made, but at the moment that sounded better than dealing with the myriad of confusing emotions that Tsukuyomi's little stunt had brought to the surface.

_Why did she have to do that? If she was just going to pull away…_

But that hadn't been her plan. Something had changed in the split second before their lips met. Setsuna was pretty sure she didn't want to know what. Tsukuyomi had looked… disturbed. Setsuna didn't want anything to do with something that could make an expression that _wrong_ appear on Tsukuyomi's face. After that, it had almost been a relief to see her smile when she announced that they'd be dancing tomorrow.

Tomorrow… they'd be fighting again _tomorrow_.

"_All I want to do is cross swords with Setsuna-senpai."_

"_Ahh… all this waiting has taken its toll. I just… can't wait any longer."_

"_Senpai... Setsuna-senpai… Please, satisfy me now."_

Heat crawled up Setsuna's neck.

She… _wanted_ this. She wanted to fight Tsukuyomi, and she wanted to _win_. Not because they were on opposite sides—not because Tsukuyomi infuriated her more than any person she had ever met—but because…

"_Then __**why**__ are you here?"_

"_Well, you're here, aren't you?"_

_Tomorrow, Tsukuyomi, we'll finish our dance._


End file.
